


Dreams

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Prompt fill: "Oh my god! I had the same dream!""Really?""Are you crazy? Of course I didn't."





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request by @atc74 on tumblr.  
> (Uploaded April 3rd on my tumblr)

([x](http://himetimes.tumblr.com/post/92998035814))

“Well why did you say you did?” Priestly groaned. “Thinking you had the same dream was starting to make me feel better!”

You roll your eyes, flipping some of the meat on the grill. “Pries, you’re the only person I’ve ever heard of that has dreamed about gnomes. Have you been watching a lot of those travelocity commercials lately?”

He stares off for a second, blinking rapidly afterward. “I have been falling asleep on the couch a lot lately. _‘Jeopardy’_ is both fascinating and boring. I have no idea how it manages that.”

“Well, there you go. Why do you watch it anyway? You seem more like a  _‘Price Is Right’_ kind of guy.”

He smiles at you brightly, puffing out his chest a little. “Ya think?”

You scoff, hiding a smile as you get back to work. “Shut up and flip that before it burns.”


End file.
